Nukuja
"She watches. Eternally, Her black eyes know eternity. Ancient, timeless, Nukuja stalks the eons, witness to the first awakening and to the final doom Her knowledge slumbers like an endless ocean Our goddess comprises everything, from the locust to the owl Her mighty slumber shakes the worldstone, Her vigil ignites the stars She inspires the faithful to wait, seek the true sincerity of patience, and attend Her while... She watches." — From the Eightfold Testament The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) Nukuja is one of the seven Dark Gods, the Goddess of Sloth. She is also known as the Sleeper. Description Nukuja's followers believe she will observe the end of all things and knows the death of all mortal life Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85). It been speculated that the other Dark Gods secretly admire Nukuja. She sits back and watches as the others fret. Sobolevsky Vladislavovich, Memoirs of a Former Follower of the Dark Gods (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p62) Worship The followers of Nukuja are said to often have pitch black eyes and hair faded to white, as well as extraordinary abilities of foresight Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15).Diary of Samuel le Pepin (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p38-39) A custom observed among some of the followers of Nukuja is to cut out the eyes of their victims, arrange the eyes in a pyramid and then pray next to this construction. Followers of Nukuja have also been observed as being uncannily still in their motions, often remaining in the same position for hours or even days.Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15) Some say that the cultists of Nukuja are the happiest of the cultists of the Dark Gods. They know what they what, which is nothing. They possess the power of not caring. of Nukuja.]] Warriors The Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated Nukuja are said to wear rusted armour and carry white cloaks. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15) Daemons It is said that summoning a daemon of sloth is a relatively safe business. You have a chance to grain incredible knowledge, and only risk being sapped of your will to use that knowledge. Best known of the daemons of Nukuja is her Sentinel and her Hope Harvester. Icon The most commonly used icon of Nukuja is an arrangement of three consecutively smaller triangles placed within each other. of Nukuja, bearing the icon of the locust. ]] Another icon of Nukuja is that of the locust. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Circle of Hell Main article: Hell Nukuja's domain in the Immortal Realm, her Circle of Hell, has been described as a place where time is slowed and stretched. The air itself feels congealed, and visitors are overcome with lethargy. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part IV - A Forlorn Forest, The Betrayer Dreams (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p10) Trees of a myriad of shapes are said to dot the landscape of the Circle of Nukuja. They are stunted and gnarled, with their knots and hollows supposedly giving the impression of faces in anguish. At least some of the trees are said to speak, and speak of prophecies and lives they lived in the Mortal Realm. . Sources Category:Dark Gods Category:Deities Category:Nukuja